Inkjet printing technology is used in inkjet printers and has demonstrated its superior performance advantages in publishing printing and other fields. Now people try to use this technology for industrial production, for the fabrication of various thin film elements, including filters, orientation layers, PLED display panels, organic TFTs, etc.
One critical part of an inkjet printing device is a spray head. The chemical solution for printing is sprayed from nozzles of the spray head and is deposited on a substrate to fabricate various thin film elements. The nozzles generally have a smaller diameter (100 μm or less), and are small and numerous. In the process of inkjet printing, the problem of the blocked spray head, which is induced by volatilization and solidification of the chemical solvent on the spray head when the downtime is long, often occurs. Once the spray head is clogged, the spray head needs to be replaced, and thereby increasing the maintenance cost and maintenance time. At the same time, the volatilization of the chemical solvent results in changes in the viscosity of the chemical solution so that the chemical solution may fail.